


Mile High Club

by welcometotheclubhoe



Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Mile High Club, No Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: oh, to be a high class stripper on a private jet with CEO!zeke...
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/You
Series: Attack on Titan Drabbles (18+) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh…it’s 4am rn and i’m half asleep but i had to. there’s no way i couldn’t. also i was listening to this song while writing this, and honestly? an experience:
> 
> girls need love - summer walker.

As a general rule, you’re not supposed to let your clients touch you. No bruises, no scratches, no visible marks that would indicate that you’d been in the presence of someone other than your wonderful patrons. You were supposed to be the the pretty, untouched thing that paraded around silently for other people’s enjoyment. But that rule never really applied to him. 

“What if someone walks in on us?” You say, voice shaky and thick with arousal. 

“Let them. They’d get a great view of your ass.” He punctuates his words with a rough squeeze to your flesh, palms grabbing handfuls and pulling your asscheeks apart to reveal your slick pussy to the cool air that surrounds you. You press your chest against his, hardened nipples grazing the freshly pressed shirt he wears. Sitting in his lap like this, naked and bare, you’re sure you’ve made a mess of his slacks too. 

“What if- ah, what if I don’t want to get caught sitting on your dick?” A sigh leaves your lips as he leans down to take your nipple in his mouth. Your actions betray your words, and you find yourself reaching up to run your fingers through his soft blonde hair. “It would ruin my image, you know?” You wish you could sound a little more convincing. At this point, it’s pathetic how much you want him. 

He releases your nipple with an obscene pop, a string of saliva the only remaining thing that connects his lips to your skin. “Come on now, sweetheart,” he sighs, leaning back on the leather seat. His glasses glint against the light as he slowly trails a hand down your stomach. “I don’t pay you to complain, do I?” 

The comment simmers in the space between you. The part of you that fuels your pride wants you to stand up and walk right out of this room. Maybe that will wipe that smug smirk off his handsome face. So what’s stopping you? Is it that prominent hard on that tents his pants and presses incessantly against your warmth? Or maybe it’s the intoxicating smell of cigarettes and premium whiskey that clings to his clothes? 

Either way, your knees feel like jelly and there’s no way you can will yourself to leave his welcoming lap. As much as you hate to admit it. “You’re so pretty like this,” he muses, hands finding their way to your hips again. He pulls you forward, grinding his arousal against you with every movement. “Do you feel how hard I am?” 

You’re stuck in a trance, enamoured by the slight friction that teases your clit every time he rolls his hips up into yours. All you can do is nod dumbly. “And what are you going to do about it, [First name]?” 

You trail your hand from his hair, running your fingers through his beard and down his broad chest. He watches your every move, hypnotised by the way you rock your hips back and forth like the motion of a gentle wave, desperate to feel more but not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’s reduced you to a desperate mess. He smiles when you slowly reach down to unbuckle his belt. 

“Hmm. Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe.


End file.
